Capricorn
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Stay with me. Be my wife." With those words, Susan is granted to stay and live her life in Narnia. In honor of the wedding of King Caspian and Queen Susan, the Pevensies' stay in Narnia to help celebrate the blessed day. But one of them is not so happy...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Narnia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Narnia. I just own this idea! The brief appearance of lyrics in the summary belongs to _30 Seconds to Mars_.

Author's Note: This takes place in an AU after the movie _Prince Caspian_. This story focuses on the movieverse.

Summary:

"Stay with me. Be my wife."

With those words, Susan is granted to stay and live her life in Narnia. In honor of the wedding of King Caspian and Queen Susan, the Pevensies' stay in Narnia to help celebrate the blessed day. But one of them is not in the mood to celebrate. Lucy, haunted by memories of her past life in Narnia, is becoming more and more resentful. In this epic of love, loss, happiness, grief, a new life, and a new love, the lives of the Queens and Kings of Narnia will be forever changed.

_So I run, hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinty_

* * *

Capricorn

Their lips met in a rushed kiss. Her hand curled around the back of his neck as his arms encircled her waist. It had been an impulse, meant to show him that they would have been; that they could have been so much more. If only she could stay. Their kiss broke and Susan Pevensie felt her throat tighten as his arms enveloped her tightly, holding onto her as if it would keep her from leaving. She felt his lips against her shoulder and longed to remain in his arms forever; be forever in his embrace.

"Stay with me."

She felt him whisper against her skin and shivered at the touch of his soft lips against her skin. She buried her face into his hair, close to his ear.

"I wish I could."

They parted reluctantly. Susan looked down at the ground and stepped away from Caspian. She looked back up into his eyes, saw the pain there, and looked away. Her throat tightened even more; to the point of pain as she moved away from him. But she managed to smile as she headed back to her family, despite the feeling of emptiness growing inside her.

He watched her walk away, feeling as if the world had disappeared from beneath him. She was leaving him. But it was not of her own choice. What could he do? Caspian didn't think twice. He knew what he wanted do, what he could to do to keep her by his side. He cleared his throat, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Susan?" He called out to her.

She stopped in her place. Her teeth instantly tugged on her bottom lip. She hoped that she would be able to respond without breaking down into tears.

"Yes?" She replied, turning to face him.

Caspian closed the space in between them and took her hand.

"Caspian?" She whispered, her eyes clouding with confusion.

In an elegant, practiced movement, he dropped down on one knee. Susan's eyes widened. She felt her family behind her but did not look away. His eyes met hers and he smiled, his gaze filled with longing and something else. Apprehension? Fear? She did not know, but she longed to see that look gone from his eyes.

"Stay with me." He said softly, "Be my wife."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Susan's heart leap in her chest at his words and she felt all her logic slip away. There was no use for logic here. Not when he was on his knee, offering his heart. Tears of joy blurred her vision and she let out a little choked laugh.

"I will be your wife." She answered, "For now, for always."

Rapture lit Caspian's face and he rose to his feet, fluidly capturing Susan in his arms and lifting her off her feet. A roar of cheers came up from the crowd of townspeople that were still gathered behind them. Susan and Caspian froze, having forgotten that they were there. They looked at the crowd, then back at each other. Joyous and giddy laughter tumbled from their lips.

Caspian lowered Susan back to the ground and Lucy instantly had her arms around sister's waist. Edmund and Peter went to Caspian and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family." Peter said with a smile.

Caspian laughed happily.

"I am honored." He said, smiling widely.

Susan picked up Lucy and gave her a squeeze. There were no words that could describe her joy. Lucy giggled as Susan lowered her to the ground. A silence hushed through the crowd and the Kings and Queens as Aslan stepped forward.

"I am happy for you both." He said to Susan and Caspian, "This is a joyous day in Narnia and for you. May your love be as strong as your reign."

The couple bowed their heads to him as he turned to the townspeople.

"May you join in celebration of the marriage of King Caspian and Queen Susan as the sun sets on the seventh day."

The crowd cheered and Caspian and Susan laughed heartily. The King wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for another kiss.

* * *

The sun set over the western waters, basking the world in a halo of pink and gold. Susan watched as the sun dipped below the ocean from her chamber balcony. A smile still played upon her lips, it hadn't faded since Caspian asked for her hand. She still couldn't believe it. She was to be married to him within a week. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she thought of him.

He was handsome, strong, brave, and would be a great leader to his people. He was also wonderful kisser. She could still feel his lips on hers. Susan closed her eyes, her hand coming up and absently traced her collar bone. She sighed deeply and let her hand drop, willing herself to act like a Queen and not a love sick teenager.

But it was no use. She was in love. Love beat out logic. And she knew in her heart it always would. Susan crossed the balcony and entered her room. It was large, possible even larger than her old room at Cair Paravel. She sat down on her bed and sighed again. She was feeling restless, as if her skin could not contain her.

Susan got to her feet. She grabbed her night cloak and fastened it around her shoulders. It was elegant, made of a fine, lilac colored silk. She left her room and wondered down the hallways, learning her way around the castle. She found herself walking into the northern courtyard, finding it lit by soft lamps and large lanterns.

In the middle of the courtyard, Caspian lay on the grass, his eyes gazing up at the stars. He turned as he heard her step into the grass. Caspian sat up and a smile lit his features.

"Hello, my darling." He said softly.

Words left Susan at his term of endreament and a blush involuntarily flushed her cheeks. She liked that he called her his. And she knew she would grow to love it more and more each day.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting down on the ground beside him.

"Watching the stars." He answered, "I loved to watch them as a boy. My father use to teach me all the constellations."

A smile touched Susan's lips.

"My father use to too." She said softly.

She snaked her hand through the grass and found his hand. Their fingers entwined together, lacing together in a perfect fit. Their eyes met and they smiled. Caspian brought his other hand up and cupped the side of her face.

"I love you, Susan." His words were clear, yet gentle.

"I love you too, Caspian."

They leaned in, their lips touching for the third time that day. And as with each kiss, her heart leapt in her chest and she felt a sense of completion. They broke the kiss, both of them slightly out of breath.

"Six more days and you will be my wife." He murmured.

"Mmm." Susan smiled, "I can't wait."

"I will be counting the days." Caspian vowed, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

With a contented sigh, Susan rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. This truly was paradise.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who favorited/alerted/reviewed. I have never gotten so many e-mails all at once, all day long! You guys are awesome!

Author's Thanks: I'd like to give a special thanks to dancingintime for beta-ing this for me! I can not thank you enough (as you've seen).

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucy awoke the next morning, her face touched by the rays of the sun through the large window. She sat up, bringing her hand to her head. She had been dreaming. She could not remember what happened, but it left her with an uneasy feeling. It felt as if her heart were breaking.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself, flinging back the covers and climbing out of her large bed.

She was on the brink of becoming a teenager and yet she was letting a dream shake her to her core. Lucy hated feeling like a child. Especially when she knew she had not always been one. With a sigh, she changed out of her nightgown and put on a light blue dress. It was made of cotton and came just above her ankles.

Lucy left her room and went in search of her family. The castle was buzzing as she entered the great hall. Everyone everywhere was helping plan the wedding of Susan and Caspian. She found Susan surrounded by servants just outside in the Eastern courtyard. Peter and Edmund were nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Lu," Susan said, beaming with a smile as she approached.

"Morning, Su," Lucy replied. "Have you seen Edmund or Peter?"

"They're with Caspian," her sister said, sounding slightly flustered as more servants appeared.

"Do you need any help?" Lucy asked, feeling somewhat out of place.

"No, not really," Susan answered, distracted as one servant showed her different types of materials and another held up different arrangements of flowers.

Lucy sighed. She would be of no help to Susan and staying at the castle would only put her in the way of things.

"I'm going exploring," she informed Susan. "I'll see if Trumpkin will join me."

"Good, good," Susan replied with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lu."

"It's alright," Lucy answered. "See you later."

Susan nodded and turned her attention back to the many servants. Lucy walked away, feeling bad for her sister. There was so much work to do in so little time. Lucy went in search of Trumpkin. She found him in the library, sitting in a chair. He flipped through a book but did not read the words.

"Good morning, Trumpkin," she greeted.

"'Morning, your majesty," he gruffly replied with a small smile. "What are you up to today?"

Lucy shrugged. "Just trying to stay out of the chaos in the castle."

The dwarf laughed. "I am as well." He shut the book and hopped down from the chair, tossing the book in it.

"Would you like to go exploring with me?" Lucy asked him.

"That sounds wonderful," Trumpkin smiled. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

The girl nodded, excitement lighting her features. "The Western Woods. I used to spend my days there after our first time in Narnia. I would like to see how it's changed."

Her friend nodded. "The Western Woods, then."

Within moments, they were on their way. Lucy rode a beautiful chestnut mare, while Trumpkin rode a sandy-colored pony. The friends traveled at a decent pace, enjoying the beautiful day in Narnia. They talked as they rode, their conversations covering many things. Lucy talked about Narnia in its glory days, and how it differed now.

The stark contrast made Lucy sad. Her Narnia had been a land of light, filled with laughter and love. Trumpkin's had been dark, forced to live in hiding, knowing that if he were ever found, he would be killed on the spot. It made Lucy want to weep.

It had been her fault that they left Narnia, having remembered the Wardrobe. The day after she and her siblings had stumbled back out of the Wardrobe, Lucy spent the day lost in thought. She remembered everything from her life in Narnia. But one part of it wounded her like a knife to her chest.

Tumnus. She had left him unintentionally and each day without him made her heart ache. Since returning to Narnia, she wondered about him. And last night, she dreamt of him. She felt his touch, heard his voice, and now, she was going to find out what happened to him.

The only thing she was not sure about was if she would be able to handle the outcome. Lucy was brought out of her reveries by Trumpkin. They were out of the Western Woods.

"So, where to now, your majesty?"

Lucy smiled at her dear little friend. "Call me, Lucy, please."

"Where to, Lucy?" her friend asked again, a twinkle in his eye.

"It's just ahead," she answered. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Thanks: More thanks to my amazing beta, dancingintime, you once said that either I was a gift or a (lol) curse. You are a gift to me! This opening could not be but it is without you, and I cannot take all the credit for it. So, thank you, you are awesome!

Chapter Three

What was ahead was once Tumnus' cliffside home just past the edge of the woods. The beautiful door had been destroyed, both by time and by man. Lucy and Trumpkin dismounted. The young queen felt her throat begin to tighten as she took in the sight. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Trumpkin asked, watching her face carefully.

"I will be." She stepped forward. "Let's go."

Lucy moved toward the house and stood in the doorway, unable to move. It didn't feel right. The welcoming warmth she remembered from days past lay buried in the layers of dust and debris just inside the door. The home she had spent her days in was gone. What remained were little bits and pieces of memories she had shared with him, with Tumnus. Afternoons spent enjoying tea, evenings spent reading books…seeing the remnants made it look it as if they never happened.

She stepped inside, tears filling her eyes. All of the books that had overfilled his bookcases were all gone, taken and possibly burned for all she knew. The mantle above the fireplace still remained, though in less than good condition, but the pictures and knick-knacks that had lined it were in pieces on the floor; wood splinters and glass shards stood at attention to prick the feet of unsuspecting trespassers. Lucy carefully stepped over them, her fingers outstretched tentatively to touch the wood.

"I wouldn't do that, your Majesty." Trumpkin said softly, but with urgency, coming from the direction of the bedroom, as if speaking at a normal tone would bring the place down to its foundation.

It was too late. The mantle fell from the wall and crashed to the ground, causing more slivers of wood to discharge and assume their deadly place amongst the older remains. Dust flew into the air and Lucy coughed while waving her hand, attempting to clear the air. When it settled, Lucy noticed a square hole in the wall. Curious, she reached inside and found a small box. She pulled it out and studied the condition. It still looked new, the detailed engraving appeared as if it were applied yesterday. It didn't match the sad remains of Tumnus' dwelling.

"Let's go outside, your Majesty," the dwarf called "There's nothing left here but dust."

Lucy nodded and the pair headed outside. She looked at the box in the light and saw that it had a small golden latch. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to open it. If it truly belonged to Tumnus, then she would give his memory some privacy, at least, although she also wondered what the box contained. What memories lay inside? She became lost in her thoughts, her memories of him, absently tracing the engraving with her index finger.

Her thoughts drifted to his wonderful blue eyes, eyes that always calmed her after a hard day. His welcoming smile that greeted her. The way he always knew when she needed him the most, and the comfort of his arms.

"Lucy!" Trumpkin's voice broke her thoughts and she jumped.

"Sorry, my friend," she replied. "What is it?"

Trumpkin was just on the edge of the path that led in the direction of where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver once lived. Lucy moved over to him and followed his sad gaze.

"I'm sorry, your highness." His voice was gentle and he backed away to give her a moment.

Lucy moved into the clearing and dropped to her knees. Before her was a small round stone with the word TUMNUS carefully carved into the surface. She touched the rock with a shaking hand. She felt the world close in around her and found it hard to breathe. Gasping for air, tears streamed down her face. Deep within her, Lucy felt as if she were breaking, shattering like the glass inside Tumnus' old home, and she knew that a part of her would not come back from this.

* * *

Susan was taking a break from wedding planning. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with Caspian. She searched the sprawling castle, finding him looking for her. They met at the central commons, embracing instantly.

"Good evening, my love." He said, kissing her gently.

"Good evening." Susan smiled brightly, "How was your day with Peter and Edmund?"

Caspian was thoughtful for a moment. "Enlightening."

The Queen laughed happily and Caspian took advantage of her laughter by sweeping her off her feet and swinging her in a circle. Susan's laughter turned into a little squeal and Caspian laughed, delighted by the sound. Their laughter was cut short by a sound; the sound of distraught sobs.

Lucy rounded the corner, a hand bracing her stomach. Trumpkin remained close, his face a mask of concern. She saw her sister in the arms of her fiancee and a look of pain crossed her face. She turned and ran, heading toward her room.

Trumpkin watched the young Queen retreat and shook his head. He didn't know how they had made it home, but it was by Aslan's grace that they did. Lucy hadn't stopped sobbing since she had found her friend's grave. He sighed and faced King Caspian and Queen Susan, who was being lowered to the grown.

"Trumpkin, what happened?" Susan gasped.

"She found her friend, Tumnus' grave." He answered.

"Oh dear." Susan whispered, she looked up at Caspian, "I should go to her."

Caspian nodded. "I'll inform your brothers."

"Inform us of what?" Peter asked, as he and Edmund joined the group.

"Lucy found Tumnus' grave." Susan told him.

"Oh no." sighed Peter, "Lucy must be a mess."

"She is." Trumpkin said with a sigh, "She's crying like she's been broken."

"She has." Edmund said softly, his voice sounded as if he knew something they didn't.

Susan gave Caspian's hand a squeeze and headed in the direction of her sister. Peter sighed.

"We been gone thirteen hundred years." He said to the group, "It's about time we found out what happened during that time."

"I know where we can." Caspian informed them, leading them off to the other wing of the castle.

* * *

Susan knocked on Lucy's closed door and didn't wait for her sister to answer before she went in. She found Lucy on her bed, her little shoulders shaking with the strength of her sobs.

"Oh, Lucy." She said softly, going to her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go away, Susan." Lucy replied, her voice hard, cold and empty, "I don't want to see you."

Her older sister sighed deeply and noticed that Lucy clutched a small box in her hand.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

Lucy moved it away, as if Susan was going to take it from her.

"It's nothing." Lucy said softly, "Just go away. Be with your _love_."

Susan flinched as she heard Lucy spit the word love like a curse. With a sigh, she stood.

"I'll be here when you need me, Lu." She said.

"I don't need anyone." Lucy murmured, turning her head away.

Susan left her sister's room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wooden frame and felt tears sting her eyes. _Poor Lucy_. She dried her eyes and went to find the rest of her family.

She found them and Caspian in the Professor's study, gathering arm loads of books. Caspian stopped when she entered the room and went to her.

"Is your sister alright?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "I can't bare to see her like that."

She felt fresh tears rise again and Caspian enveloped her in his arms once again. His embrace calmed her, reassured her. His head bent to her ear.

"She will be alright." He murmured, "It'll take time, but she will heal."

She buried her face in his chest and felt his lips against her head. His words were logical and she knew that in time, yes, Lucy would heal. But would she ever be the same again?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lucy lay in bed, her body too weak to move, her mind too tired to think. She had cried her last tears hours before, but her body still ached with grief. Somewhere in the in-between hours of dusk and dawn, she fell asleep. She dreamt of him, of their life, and what could have been.

"_Are you alright, my beloved?"_ _Tumnus' gentle voice spoke from behind her. _

_She turned to him and was aware that she was her older self, being able to make eye contact with him without having to look up. She smiled with joy. Tumnus returned her smile and held out his hand to her. _

"_Much better now, dearest," she answered, taking his hand in hers._

_They walked together in the Western Woods. No words needed to be said between them. They stopped in their hide-a-way, a large, lush meadow and collapsed together on the soft grass. Lucy buried her face into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist._

"_I'm sorry I left you, my darling," Lucy whispered, lifting her eyes to his._

"_There is nothing to be sorry for, love," he replied, his fingers tracing her cheek__.__ "You were meant to go back."_

"_I was meant to be with you."_

"_You were, darling, and you always will be."_

_Lucy sat up and looked down at him, her brows furrowed in confusion._

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

_Tumnus didn't respond. Instead, he sat up and cupped her cheek with his hand._

"_I love you, Lucy Pevensie," he whispered, drawing her in for a kiss._

"_I love you too, Tumnus," she replied softly, her lips meeting his._

Lucy awoke and bolted upright. Her gaze flew wildly around her room, searching for Tumnus. But she knew he wouldn't be there and never would be again. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she collapsed back down on her bed, crying until sleep claimed her again.

That afternoon Susan, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were gathered in the library. Lucy sat, curled up, in a chair in the corner, far away from the others. She still clutched the box, unable to part with it. She didn't want to be in the room.

Being around Susan and Caspian made her edgy. They weren't acting lovey-dovey, but she could see the love in their faces, in their glances, and it sent bolts of jealousy through her. She focused on the box, barely listening as Peter droned on about the history that occurred after they had left.

"There's a book for each of us," he said, picking up the heavy volumes.

He picked up Lucy's and sat down in his arm chair. He skimmed through the book, reading a verse here and there, until he reached one and with a steady voice, he began to read.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant, spent her days wandering the woods and countryside with her constant companion and…lover…" Peter's voice faltered on the word before he finished the sentence, "a faun named Tumnus."

"Lover?" Susan repeated, looking over at Lucy.

Lucy didn't react. It was as if she didn't hear a word they said. But of course she had heard. She had heard every word. She ignored their question and just wished she could become a part of the shadows in which she sat.

"Lucy?" Edmund said softly. "I know what's in the box."

Lucy's gaze flew to his, then back down at the beautiful box.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Tumnus came to me the morning before we went back through the wardrobe," he answered. "He asked for your hand. He showed me the ring he planned on giving you."

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she listened, but she couldn't speak.

"It was beautiful. It was made with white and pink diamonds and had a white gold band."

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" Her voice came out trembling.

"I didn't want to upset you, Lu," her brother replied. "I'm sorry."

"Open the box, Lu," Peter said, his voice calm.

With hands that shook like leaves in the autumn wind, she opened the box. A gasp caught in her throat and she was choked with tears. Inside, just as Edmund had said, was a beautiful engagement ring. With her other hand Lucy shut the box and ran from the room, her sobs echoing down the corridor.

* * *

Susan wanted to weep. Poor Lucy…to lose the love of her life, her best friend, her everything…Susan couldn't imagine how it would feel for her. She looked to Caspian, needing him for strength. Her took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She couldn't imagine losing him, let alone how she would react. But those thoughts were whisked away as Caspian's voice caught her ear.

"Follow me." His words were a whisper, meant only for her.

"Always," she replied in the same voice, getting to her feet.

Caspian led her out of the room and down the hall. She followed his lead, not sure where he was taking her, but she had meant her words; she would follow him anywhere. They entered the stable and found his steed. Caspian mounted first, and then held out his hand to Susan. She took it without hesitation. Once upon the horse, she wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off.

They traveled for a while at a loping pace. Susan felt herself relaxing, enjoying the closeness of his body. She rested her head against the back of his shoulder and let her eyes close. This was the first time she was truly able to relax in days.

Susan opened her eyes as the horse came to a stop. They were at one of the many lakes that inhabited Narnia. This one was calm; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the slow waterfall that fed the water.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like it," Caspian replied.

He dismounted first, and then helped Susan to the ground. The horse whinnied softly, and then wandered off just into the edge of woods that surround the lake. It was then Susan realized how truly isolated they were. When her gaze returned to Caspian, he was smiling at her. A boyish gleam lit his eyes as he took her hand.

"I wanted to give you an afternoon of peace," he said. "I want to make you happy."

A brilliant smile captured her lips. "You do make me happy."

"My goal is almost complete then."

"Almost?" A curious look crossed her face.

His other hand reached up and touched her cheek. He gave her a quick kiss and leaned in to her ear.

"I also wanted you all to myself."

A blush involuntarily flushed her cheeks, turning them a soft shade of pink. Caspian laughed softly.

"I like it when you blush." His arms caught her waist. "So, my darling, what would you like to do?"

Susan thought for a moment. "We could go for a swim."

"A wonderful idea, my sweet."

Caspian backed away from her, his hands coming to the hem of his shirt, and in a swift movement pulled it over his head, revealing a tanned, smooth chest. Susan felt her blush amply and she swiftly looked down.

"What's the matter, darling?" Caspian said gently.

"N-Nothing," she stammered, slightly flustered.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked. "I can put my shirt back on."

"No, it's fine." Susan lifted her gaze. "I hope I don't sound silly."

He moved back to her, stopping about a foot away.

"You could never be silly," Caspian replied. "Only sweet."

She smiled and closed the space between them, her hands gently coming to rest on his defined chest. Susan looked up into his eyes and saw the love that shone there. Her heart began to race and she held her breath, trying to keep her composure.

"Would you mind going in first?" she asked.

"Would you like me to also turn around while you change?"

Susan nodded. "Please?"

Caspian kissed her gently on the lips. "As my lady desires."

He headed toward the water, kicked off his boots and jumped in gracefully. Susan watched as he surfaced and turned in the opposite direction, giving her privacy. A smile played upon her lips. He was a good man. She undid the back of her dress and let it fall in a puddle at her feet. She looked down at her petticoat and was glad that she had chosen one of a darker cotton material.

She removed her shoes and moved toward the water. Susan dove in gracefully and surfaced behind him. Caspian turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. They treaded water together for a little while.

Susan leaned into him and felt a thrill run through her as their bodies touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they sank back into the water. They cuddled, kissed, and floated in the water, their arms never leaving each other.

They took a break from the water and laid on the cool grass. They laid facing each other. Talking in low voices, they discussed their upcoming wedding. Finally, their free hands came together, their long fingers interlacing.

In the midst of things, they began to kiss. It started out gentle, chaste, then started to grow into something more. Caspian rolled on top of her, their bodies pressed together. They broke apart, breathing hard.

"What are we doing, Caspian?" Susan asked, her voice soft and breathy.

"Kissing," he answered, grinning mischievously.

She gave him a look, her mouth coming up into a half smile. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed, moving him onto his back and getting on top of him.

"No more of _that_," she said firmly, "until after the wedding."

His lifted his face and kissed both of her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead. Susan giggled.

"But I can't resist you," he declared.

"Only five more days," she informed him, giving him one last brief kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two days passed since Lucy had shut herself off from the rest of the family. Each of them had tried to reach her, but all failed. By the fall of the second night, Susan was beside herself. She had joined Caspian in his bed chamber, needing to discuss the situation at hand.

"Should we postpone the wedding?" she asked from her seat on the edge of his bed.

Caspian turned from his spot at the window and looked at her.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Susan half smiled. "Not really. But what about Lucy? I want her to be able to celebrate with us."

Caspian nodded. "I want whatever will make you happy."

An actual smile touched her lips.

"You are too good to me."

"I could never be good enough, gentle one."

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek. Her eyes were warm, but there were shadows beneath them.

"You look tired, my love."

"I haven't been sleeping well. With Lucy and wedding planning…" She trailed off with a smile. "I'll be alright."

"I'll have one of the handmaidens take over the rest of the planning." he said. "Now, you need to rest, my dear."

Susan started to stand, but Caspian stopped her.

"Stay here." His hands encircled her waist. "Please?"

She laughed. "But what abou--" Susan was cut off by Caspian placing a finger against her lips.

"Don't worry about anyone else." Caspian told her. "Let me take care of you."

And she did. She pushed everything away from her mind except him. She climbed onto his bed and relaxed against the down-filled pillows. Caspian joined her, spooning against her back. Sleep claimed her almost instantly, while Caspian watched her until dawn broke and, in turn, sleep overcame him.

* * *

Lucy awoke in the morning, knowing that it was another day closer to Susan's wedding. Her emotions were raw, her feelings befuddled. _I have to get away from here_. She changed out of her night gown and into a simple red dress.

Once dressed, she headed to the stables. She saddled her horse and got on, leaving the castle as fast as she could. The young Queen headed west, traveling to the one place she knew she could clear her mind: Cair Paravel. She urged her horse to gallop faster, desperate to get there before her thoughts could catch up with her.

She arrived by noon. Lucy dismounted her horse and walked among the ruins until she reached what was left of the throne room. She gasped when she found she wasn't alone. Aslan lay among the crumbled thrones.

"Aslan!" she cried, running to him and throwing her arms around his massive neck.

Lucy hugged him tightly, tears stinging her eyes. In the back of her mind, she knew that she needed him to get her through this. And as always, he was there when she needed his strength the most. Her tears turned into helpless sobs as she pulled away from the hug.

"Talk to me, dear one." Aslan's voice was gentle, soothing.

"Oh, Aslan," Lucy moaned, "everything's gone wrong."

"How so, my child?"

"Tumnus is dead and I…I…" Lucy sighed. "I've been so angry, Aslan."

"Angry at whom, little one?"

"Susan…"

"Why are you angry? She is happy. Her wedding is a happy occasion for all."

Why _was_ she so angry? Susan was finally happy, finally in love. Lucy was grateful for that. But she knew she needed to say the words that she had been holding back from herself, from everyone.

"I'm jealous," Lucy sighed. "It's not fair, Aslan. I love…loved Tumnus, we were to be married. And then I went back home." Lucy began to look down, but didn't want to appear even weaker in front of the Lion. She kept her chin up.

Aslan's gaze locked on hers. "Why do you refer to your love in the past tense?"

Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Love is the one thing in the world that transcends everything. Even death," Aslan said. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes and that's what hurts the most."

"I will tell you this, Lucy," the Great Lion said. "Tumnus died knowing that you loved him. That is why he left you the ring, to always remember his love for you, even after he was gone."

Lucy, who had put the ring on a white gold chain and wore it every day since, removed it from her neck. She held it up between her and Aslan, a sad smile touching her lips.

"It doesn't even fit me," she said softly. "It was sized for when I was older." The last word held a hint of bitterness.

"You're still angry, child."

She nodded. "I am."

"At whom?"

She could not lie to him. Taking a deep breath, she bravely whispered, "You."

Lucy looked up, expecting to see anger, expecting to see hurt. But in his face, she saw compassion, love.

"Why?" he pressed gently.

"How could you, knowing that Tumnus was going to ask for my hand, let me go back through the wardrobe?"

"It was destiny, dear one," Aslan explained gently. "You were needed to return at another time, to help save Narnia and restore good to the world. After you returned to your world, Tumnus and I had a long talk." The lion's eyes squinted, making him look as if he were smiling. "It was similar to the one we are having now. And in the end, he understood that. He led a good life, documenting your story for those who would rule after."

Lucy nodded, tears beginning to fall. "I suppose I've been acting like a git, haven't I?"

"No, little one," he replied with a quiet rumble from deep within his body. "You have acted as any adult in love would have."

"That's just it, Aslan," Lucy said softly. "I was used to being grown while in Narnia. I feel like I've lost my place since I'm a child again. I can't do any of the things I'd been accustomed to."

"You grew here once and you shall again," he answered. "Don't give in to the negative thoughts that dwell inside you. You are Queen Lucy, the Valiant. You are strong."

The guilt, the anger, the burden, _everything_ lifted from her and she felt at peace as his words settled.

"Thank you, Aslan." Lucy hugged him again.

"You are more than welcome," he replied, smiling once more in his own way.

"Do you suppose I'll ever find love again?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Aslan answered. "You still have a lifetime of happiness before you."

Lucy smiled, grateful for his words. "I should probably apologize to Susan."

The lion nodded his large head. "That would be best. She's been worried about her sister's well-being."

The Queen gave him one last hug before stepping down from the throne of the past.

"I do have one last thing to tell you, little one," Aslan informed her.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I have two gifts for you. One will come to you on the morn of the sixth day, the other will come to you on the eve of Caspian and Susan's wedding."

"How will I know what they are?"

He chuckled. "You will know. Now hurry back, before the others wake and find you gone."

"Thank you again, Aslan." Lucy dropped into a bow. When she looked up, he had vanished. Lucy smiled and hurried to her horse, riding as fast as she could back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Once again, big thanks go out to my beta! Without her, this chapter wouldn't have been finished!

Chapter Six

Susan stood up on a cushioned pedestal, surrounded by seamstresses. In front of her were three mirrors, positioned at different angles. The Queen stared at her wedding dress, which was coming together beautifully. It had thin straps and a square neckline, with delicate beading on the bodice. The skirt was draped in the front and in the back.

Cornflower blue flowers traveled down the bodice from underneath the bust line. Susan brought a hand to her chest. Never in her life did she imagine ever wearing a dress like this. Nor did she think she would ever marry a King. A smile played upon her lips. _Two more days_.

The door to the sewing room opened and Lucy entered. The two seamstresses excused themselves, giving the sisters their privacy. Susan turned around and faced her younger sister.

"Oh, Susan," Lucy said, her voice filled with awe. "You look beautiful!"

Susan smiled happily, relieved by hearing her sister's voice again.

"I've missed you, Lu." She crouched down and opened her arms to Lucy. Lucy ran to her sister, hugging her tightly and Susan laughed, happy to have her sister near her again.

"It's good to have you back," she told her when they parted.

"I know. And I'm sorry for being such a git. That wasn't fair to you."

"It's alright. I would have been the same way." Susan smiled gently. "I'm sorry about Mr. Tumnus."

"It's alright," Lucy said. "Aslan helped me get through it."

"I'm glad." Susan paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know what we need?"

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"A day together. Just us Pevensies."

"That sounds wonderful!" Lucy cried. "I'll tell Peter and Edmund."

"And I'll change out of this dress." Susan smiled. "Let's meet in the Eastern courtyard."

"Righto!" Lucy made her way out of the room.

Susan turned back to her reflection, a smile lighting her face. The seamstresses helped her change out of her wedding dress and back into her day clothes. She left the room and found her siblings greet her with wide smiles. Lucy's happiness had spread to them all.

"So, what do we have planned for this afternoon?" Peter asked as Susan joined them.

"How about going to the beach?" suggested Edmund.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed. "It's a beautiful day."

"The beach it is then." Susan declared, laughing.

As the others packed a lunch, Susan went to find Caspian. She found him with his Professor in the throne room. Caspian excused himself when Susan entered the room and went to her.

"Hello, dearest," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, darling," she replied. "Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I are heading to the beach."

"Ah." He arched an eyebrow. "Sibling day?"

"Something like that." She beamed up at him. "Lucy talked to Aslan, so she's doing much better. She's talking to me again, for one."

"That's wonderful!" Caspian took her into his arms and embraced her.

Susan laughed. "I know! I'm so pleased."

They left the throne room and found Peter, Edmund, and Lucy at the stables. They were all mounted on their horses, waiting for Susan. She smiled in apology and went to her horse. Caspian helped her up and she bent down to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting," he replied.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Susan nodded and they rode off toward the beach.

* * *

They spent a few hours on the beach, talking, reminiscing. They laughed as they ate, enjoying the fact that they were all together and happy once more. After lunch, they waded into the water, as they had when they began their second adventure in Narnia. Then the splashing began amongst wild peals of laughter. The siblings felt renewed, happy to be home in Narnia.

They left the beach, traveling to the ruins of Cair Paravel. They sat on the steps of where their thrones once proudly stood affixed. Peter had brought one of the chess sets that had been in Caspian's library. They took turns playing against one another, playing until one had beaten them all. In the end, it had been Lucy who won. She got up, dramatically acting as if she was a king and Peter pretended to crown her.

The sun began to set on the horizon when they decided to return to the castle. Susan laughed and took in the scene; her brothers and sisters were laughing and smiling. All of them were slightly sunburned. But suddenly Susan noticed Lucy's face start to crumble.

"Lucy? What is it?" she asked.

"My necklace…the ring…it's gone!"

Peter looked around, his face turning grim. "I don't think we'll be able to find it, Lu. We've been to so many places today."

Lucy sighed deeply. "That's alright."

Susan wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"I'll be okay," her sister assured her. "It was just a ring, an outward display of how we felt…" She smiled slightly. "I'm fine, I promise."

The brothers came forward and hugged their sisters in one big group hug. It was their last as the Pevensie clan, for Susan would soon bare the name of Caspian's family. They separated and headed back to their horses and made their way home.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Lucy awoke on the sixth day, something felt different. _She_ felt different. Casting that fleeting feeling aside, she got out of bed and went to leave the room. On her way out of the room, she passed by her mirror and stopped in her tracks. There was something wrong with her reflection.

With a sudden burst of realization, she gasped and ran from the room, needing to find her sister, needing to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Her feet pounded against the floor as she ran through the corridor, a smile plastered upon her lips.

* * *

Tomorrow was the big day and Susan's smile could not fade from her face. Caspian, too, could not hide his brilliant smile every time he laid eyes on his Queen. They sat together in the dining hall, enjoying a simple breakfast of eggs and toast.

Susan looked up from her breakfast as Aslan entered the room. It was quite a surprise to see the Great Lion. Then again, he showed up when least expected.

"Good morning, Aslan," she greeted him, starting to get up.

He chuckled. "Don't get up on my account, dear Susan. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, Aslan," she said with a smile, picking up her fork. "What brings you here today?"

"I promised Lucy that I would bestow upon her two gifts. One this morning, the other tomorrow." A small smile lit his regal features. "I want to see what she thinks of her first gift."

"Might I ask what it is?" Susan asked.

The Lion laughed again. "You shall see for yourself soon enough."

Just after those words were spoken, a girl burst into the room. Susan dropped her fork and gasped.

"Lucy?"

Gone was the twelve year old Lucy that had played chess with her yesterday. The Lucy that had ruled all those years ago now stood in front of her. She was a young woman of sixteen, her eyes bright with joy and a smile illuminating her features.

"Do you like your first gift, dear one?" Aslan asked.

Lucy turned and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"So, this isn't a dream?" she replied.

Aslan laughed. "Most assuredly not."

"I feel like I belong again," Lucy replied. "Thank you, Aslan."

"I'm glad, Valiant One. And you are more than welcome. I want happiness for everyone more than anything in all of Narnia."

Before any more words could be said, Peter and Edmund burst into the room. The girls gasped. Edmund had aged as well. Her older brother looked at her, then at Aslan.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Why did you age Edmund as well?" Lucy asked.

Aslan simply smiled. "Once an older brother, always an older brother."

"So, how old are you all now?" Caspian asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Lucy is sixteen, Edmund is sixteen and 11 months," answered the Lion.

"I must thank you as well, Aslan," Edmund said, bowing to him, "for this unexpected gift."

"You're welcome, King Edmund." Aslan inclined his head in return.

"I need to find my other gowns!" Lucy said suddenly, her smile widening.

She hugged the Great Lion once more and hurried out of the room. Edmund laughed but nodded his head. He looked down at his ill-fitting clothes; his pants and shirt were too small.

"I guess I'll have to find my other clothes as well." He declared, bowing to Aslan and leaving as well.

Peter, Susan, Caspian, and Aslan all laughed and shared smiles.

"I must go," Aslan said, heading toward the open French doors that led to the northern courtyard. "I will return at sunset tomorrow."

With that, he vanished into the light of the morning. Peter joined Caspian and Susan at the table.

"So, there's a feast for tonight?" he asked. "I heard the cooks talking about it."

"It's the rehearsal dinner," Susan said with a light laugh. "Though dinner doesn't cover it."

* * *

Hours later, Susan found that her prediction was right. Dinner was not a grand enough word for the quantity of food that was spread upon the extravagantly large dining table. Both Telmarines and Narnians were gathered around the table, with the Kings and Queens gathered at the head. Susan and Caspian sat at the center, their hands entwined underneath the table.

Susan smiled broadly as she studied those around her. The Narnians and Telmarines were getting together well, laughing and joking as they ate. Lucy looked happier than she had ever been, as did Peter and Edmund. Her gaze fell on Caspian, who was also people-watching. When his eyes fell on hers, he smiled, and leaned in close.

"I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle to me, my love."

It suddenly occurred to Susan that she had no father to walk her down the aisle and the smile fell from her lips. Caspian touched her face, concern playing upon his features.

"My dear, what is it?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, love." She smiled reassuringly at him. "It's just…I don't have anyone to give me away."

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Susan shook her head. "No. But no matter, I will be walking to you tomorrow and taking you as my husband."

Caspian grinned and lifted her hand, kissing it. "I like the sound of that."

She smiled happily. "I do too."

* * *

After the dinner ended, Susan waited outside the banquet hall for her brother. Peter emerged moments later, chuckling at some joke that Trumpkin had said. Seeing Susan, he excused himself and went over to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

"Peter, would you do something for me?" Susan asked.

"Anything. What is it?"

"Tomorrow, will you give me away?"

Peter's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What?"

Susan sighed. Peter probably had too much wine to comprehend her question. _I should've asked him in the morning._

"Dad's not here to give me away." Her voice was twinged with a bit of sadness. "I was hoping maybe you would."

A gentle smile lit his face. "It would be an honor."

Overjoyed, Susan hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you, Peter!" she said with a small laugh.

"You're welcome," he said.

When they parted, he looked at her with mock seriousness.

"Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Susan laughed and headed off to her chamber. Once inside, she changed out of her gown and into a nightgown. She got into bed and let sleep wash over her.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have stuck with my story! And thank you for all your reviews! Here's Chapter Eight with one more to go!! (Then the sequel, of course!)

Chapter Eight

Susan awoke in the morning and instantly felt a smile forming upon her lips. She laughed softly to herself. _It's finally here_. The wedding would take place at sunset and it was just after sunrise. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, but found this a trivial matter as Lucy burst into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Susan! Susan!" Lucy cried, her face alight with happiness. "You're getting married today!"

Susan laughed and sat up. "I know! I know!"

Lucy's arms wrapped around her neck in a tight hug and Susan still couldn't get over how big she was now. Being sixteen suited Lucy well, she decided. Her sister was finally happy and after losing Tumnus, Susan was grateful that she was happy once more. Lucy released her from her tight hug and sat back.

"So, what are we doing today?" Susan thought about it and was interrupted by her stomach growling. Lucy giggled. "Okay, breakfast it is!" she declared.

The sisters left Susan's chamber and headed toward the dining hall. When they arrived, they were greeted by Aslan, who sat beside the head of the table, his eyes watching all.

"Good morning, Aslan!" Lucy and Susan said, both dropping into a curtsy.

"Good morning, dear ones," he replied, with a warm smile.

The calm of the room suddenly erupted when Peter, Edmund, and Caspian all entered the room. Lucy stood in front of Susan in an attempt to hide her.

"We can't let them see each other!" she cried to her brothers. "It's bad luck!"

"Roger that!" Peter said, his voice thick with amusement.

Peter nodded at Edmund and they tackled Caspian to the ground. The Telmarine King shouted in shock as Peter pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly put it over Caspian's eyes. Once it was securely tied, the brothers helped Caspian to his feet.

"This is ridiculous!" Caspian declared gamely, laughing as he steadied himself.

The sisters couldn't hold back their laughter. They laughed until tears ran down their faces and they clutched their stomachs. Even the Great Lion joined in the laughter, his amusement written across his face.

"Let's get our breakfast to go," Lucy said between fits of giggles.

"Good idea," Susan nodded as she recovered.

Lucy grabbed fresh fruit while Susan took muffins and a jar of jam. Once they had their supplies, they headed toward the door. Susan paused in the doorway and turned to her blind-folded fiancée.

"I'm sorry, love."

A brilliant smile lit his features. "As long as I won't be blindfolded all day, I'll be alright."

Susan turned and followed after her sister, her laughter trailing behind her.

* * *

Susan started getting ready at noon. Four handmaidens joined the Queens in Susan's chamber to assist in the preparation. First up was hair and it took them around twenty minutes to decide on a style. Her hair was to be half up, half down. Soft curls touched the ends of her hair and small white roses adorned the elegant twist of the half up portion.

Next was makeup. Her eyelids were powdered with a cornflower blue to match the flowers on her dress, black powder thinly lined her eyes. A soft pink blush was applied to her cheeks and light pink lipstick was added to her lips.

The time passed, the sun approaching sunset. Susan stepped into her gown and a handmaiden laced up the corset backing as Lucy went to put on her dress, a matching blue, off-the shoulder gown with a white sash around the waist. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, having been made in a day's time. Susan smiled as Lucy approached her.

"You look so pretty," she said, smiling.

"You look amazing." Tears touched Lucy's eyes.

"Oh no!" Susan said gently. "Don't cry! You'll make me cry!"

Lucy laughed and hugged her sister.

"No promises."

Susan joined in her laughter and broke away from her as the door opened. Peter entered the room, dressed in navy blue dress clothes. A smile broke onto his face when he saw Susan.

"Oh, Su," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Pete." She smiled as her handmaiden put her veil on her head.

Susan pulled the veil down over her face and moved to her brother, who offered her his arm and she took it. Lucy moved behind Susan and gathered her train. The siblings moved down the hall and made their way to the heart of the city, where not a week ago, they were set to leave Narnia, to where Susan's life as Queen in Narnia would have ceased. But now, where her path would've ended, she would have a new start, a new life.

Susan held her breath as she stepped onto the aisle runner. Dryads rained down flower petals as the wedding march played from a small band and Susan walked down the aisle. Peter squeezed her arm but she could not look anywhere except at her husband-to-be. Caspian smiled at her, his eyes filled with love. He wore a blue dress shirt and white trousers to match her. Edmund stood on a step below him, dressed in silver dress clothes.

She reached the steps that led up to Caspian and Aslan and exhaled deeply. _This is it._ Peter turned to her and lifted her veil. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Susan smiled widely, her throat tightening. She walked up the two steps and took her groom's arm.

Peter and Lucy took their places beside Susan as the music ended and the crowd went silent. Aslan began to speak, his baritone voice rumbling through the throng of people. The Great Lion spoke of love, of the joining of two lives, of a blessed reign. He spoke to Susan and to Caspian, and had them repeat their vows.

Once their vows were spoken, Aslan smiled and announced that they were man and wife. Caspian swept Susan into his arms and kissed her passionately. They parted, smiling, and laughing lightly. They linked arms once more and Caspian led his bride down the aisle, the crowds cheering around them as the sun set.

* * *

The new King and Queen of Narnia arrived back at the castle for the reception as stars filled the sky. They entered the ballroom to the applause of the nobility and the Pevensie family. Susan and Caspian took their seats at their thrones at the Royal table and the guests took their seats as well.

The meal was delicious and extravagant. Four courses, each better than the next, followed by a decadent dessert of sweet wedding cake, filled with strawberries and a cream filling. After dinner, the guests chatted as their stomachs settled. Laughter and cheers filled the room as time moved on.

After dinner was cleaned up, the ballroom was filled with music. Caspian took his wife's hand and led her to the floor. Susan placed one hand on Caspian's shoulder and the other in his as he placed one hand on her waist. Their dance was a simple but elegant waltz. Susan laughed every time he dipped her and smiled at every turn.

The song came to an end, as did their dance. Couples now joined them, doing various dances as a new song played. Caspian held Susan close, their bodies touching. He rested his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes. Susan looked up at him and smiled. His eyes cracked open and he grinned down at her before swooping down and giving her a lingering kiss.

The party carried on into the night. Susan, Caspian, and Edmund took a break and sat at their thrones while Peter danced with a noblewoman by the name of Tamara. Lucy, who was hot from dancing, exited the ballroom to get some fresh air in the adjoining courtyard.

The courtyard was lighted by large torches, giving the area a warm glow. Exhaling deeply, she looked around and saw she wasn't alone. A Lord stood underneath a torch, dressed in royal blue. She couldn't make out his face, his features hidden in shadows. But she saw a gleam of teeth which proved to her that he smiled.

She smiled back and turned to head back into the party. Lucy froze as she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Do you know me, Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy wheeled around as the man moved closer to her, his face becoming clear. A hand crept up to her mouth, a gasp caught in her throat.

"Is it really you?"

* * *

"Where did Lucy go?" Susan wondered, her eyes scanning the large crowd.

She and Caspian were getting ready to leave and she wanted to say goodbye to her sister. The King and Queen would be gone for four weeks on their Honeymoon, their travels taking them to the other side of Narnia.

"I don't see her," Caspian said with a sigh. "Do you want to wait?"

"You really should be heading off," Peter informed them.

"I know, but I really should say goodbye to Lucy." Susan said, biting her lower lip.

"Let's find her then," Caspian said, taking her hand and making their way through the crowd, determined to complete one final task.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I receive an anonymous review that begged for an answer:

From: Lucy ()

oh!  
very interesting. I want to know what happens next even though I have a pretty good guess... just a question though, Is this AU? I mean it pretty much has to be right because in the books, caspian ends up marrying this star-girl and she gives brith to a boy named rillian who the pevensies cousin and his friend help find when he goes missing...  
Please update soon

_Dear Lucy: As stated in the prologue, this story is AU. I have not read the books, though I've tried. I'm sticking to the movie-verse, also as stated. I hope this helps!_

Author's Thanks: I cannot thank my beta, dancingintime and my dear friend defyingreason, and all the girls at the Susan/Caspian LiveJournal Community enough for all their support! You all are truely wonderful. And I cannot thank all of you who favorite/alerted/reviewed my story enough! I have never, ever had such huge following of story. And for that, I am moved. Thank you all! You are amazing!

Chapter Nine

The Kings and Queens found Lucy in the courtyard, in an embrace. She had her arms around some Lord, her face buried in his neck. They couldn't make out the man's face, for it was buried in Lucy's hair. The couple was so far in their own little world, they didn't realize they weren't alone anymore.

The family exchanged looks, all of them amused. Susan brought her hand up to her mouth and cleared her throat _loudly_. Her brothers followed suit by exaggerating coughs. Caspian just watched and couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips, the Telmarine King truly amused by them.

Lucy and the man separated slowly. The young Queen blinked through her tears and was mildly surprised to see her family standing behind her.

"Oh," she said. "Hello."

"And who is this, Lu?" Peter asked, lifting his chin toward the unknown man.

"This is…" she paused and looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

The man smiled down at her, then stepped around her, approaching her family. He bowed before them and bowed lower before the new Queen and King.

"Lord Adamas," he said as he came up from his bow.

Susan was struck by how oddly familiar he looked. His hair a deep brown and his smile warm and friendly. But the part that unnerved her was his eyes. They were a bright, clear blue touched with wisdom, deep beyond their understanding. She was certain she had seen them before.

Edmund burst out laughing and approached Adamas, extending his hand. The men shook hands as the young King spoke.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."

Confused looks came across Peter, Caspian, and Susan's faces.

"You know him, Ed?" Peter asked.

"As do you, Pete. And you too, Susan" Edmund replied.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, sounding slightly frustrated.

Lord Adamas laughed softly and bowed to the King, showing no ill will. As he bowed, a silver chain slipped out from the folds of his dress coat. Susan gasped as, when he stood straight, she saw a ring. It was Lucy's ring she had lost a day ago.

Susan's eyes flew up to the man and their eyes met. He smiled at her, a kind smile that she had seen many times before.

"Tumnus?" Her word was laced with amazement.

Peter looked to the man, his eyes finally seeing the small resemblances.

"But how?" he asked as Susan moved forward and hugged the man.

"I can answer that."

Everyone turned and saw Aslan making his way into the courtyard. Lucy smiled and went to him, hugging him. As the girl embraced him, he revealed the truth.

"It was my wish that Lucy be able to have her chance at a love that was ripped away from her." He explained, "I could not bring Tumnus back in true form, for he's been gone for many years. In return, Lord Adamas holds all of Tumnus' old memories, thoughts, and feelings. He is essentially Tumnus except for the fact that now, he is a man."

The Great Lion turned to Caspian. "I have given him the knowledge of everything that has come to pass in these long years so that he can help you change the black marks your ancestors left in Narnia. Ensuring your reign as High King may be one of goodness and light."

Adamas bowed once more, this time to Caspian. "It will be my greatest honor to help advise you in any way that I can." He came up from his bow and saw that Caspian was smiling at him.

"It will be an honor to be in the company of such a true friend, Adamas."

"Thank you, your majesty." Adamas smiled and inclined his head.

Lucy released the Great Lion from her hug and went to Adamas. He smiled down at her and took her hand. The moment was broken as a light rain fell down from the dark sky. The young Queen giggled slightly and looked to Susan and Caspian.

"You two better be off soon!" she said.

Susan and Caspian Queen shared a smile, their hands lacing together. Susan squeezed his hand before she released it. She moved to Lucy, hugging her sister tightly.

"You behave while I'm gone," she murmured.

Lucy merely grinned, mischief lighting her eyes.

"Don't give me that grin!" Susan declared with a laugh.

Releasing Lucy, she hugged Adamas.

"Take care of her."

"Always," he replied.

Susan moved around the rest of the group, hugging them all and saying her goodyes. Caspian made his rounds as well, shaking hands with her brothers and Adamas and hugging Lucy. They both paused at Aslan, who was watching the skies, his gaze lingering to the south.

"Are you alright, Aslan?" Susan asked.

The Great Lion turned and smiled, relieving any anxious thoughts.

"I am fine, dear one." He said, "Enjoy your time away."

Susan dropped into a curtsy and Caspian bowed to Aslan. The Lion inclined his head, got up, and walked off into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Susan and Caspian got into their carriage that awaited them at the front gates of the castle and headed to the Northern realm of Narnia. The crowds' voices and cheers grew softer the farther the carriage traveled from the castle. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Adamas were the last to turn away and head back inside as the carriage disappeared from view. They all shared a smile and moved back into the castle to escape the rain.

* * *

In the southern-most part of Narnia, the rain had grown into a wicked storm. Lightning scorched the sky and thunder roared. A bolt of lightning struck, its force hitting the ruins of a long forgotten castle. The ground split and the ruins cracked. Darkness flowed from the opening and evil laughter filled the air. _She was free_…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello All,

This is to all my readers and reviewers! For all those who have reviewed and asked for updates, the sequel _is_ posted. It's called _Shadows of the Stars_. This story will not be updated further, please read the sequel for updates.

-Rockerbabe


End file.
